


You're My Perfect Match

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has some doubts. Castiel fixes that. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Perfect Match

"Oh, Cassy! How lovely it is to see you!" Balthazar appeared, wrapping his brother in a hug. "Wheres your boyfriend? The tall one?" Dean snapped to attention even more than when Balthazar appeared.

"What are you talking about, Balthazar?" Castiel mumbled, turning his head to face him.

"The, uh, younger one? The one who Luci's wearing to prom?"

"S-Sam?!" Castiel sputtered. "H-he's not my boyfriend."

Balthazar frowned in confusion. "Then who?"

"Me!" Dean snarled.

"Dean . . ." Castiel sighed. "It was an honest mistake, no need to be so hostile."

"He knew we were dating! He was just trying to stir shit up!"

"What's going on?" Sam asked walking in.

Castiel sighed. "It's nothing."

Dean looked as if hed been slapped before he got up and left, slamming the door behind him. "Seems I've made things awkward." Balthazar hummed. "Until next time, Cassy." With that, he disappeared.

"Shit . . ." Castiel mumbled, standing up. "I have to go after him." Sam stared after him, still confused. Dean was working under the hood of his baby, something he only did if he was pissed if there wasn't anything actually wrong with her. "Dean, I know you're mad, can we please just talk about this?" Castile walked over to him.

"About what?" There was an ugly sound of metal being bent out of shape followed by a muffled curse from the hunter.

"You're mad at Balthazar for what he said and me for saying it was nothing." Castiel crossed his arms over his chest. "Am I wrong?" Dean was quiet but there was another sound of protesting metal. "Dean, please talk to me." He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean pulled away, slamming the hood down and pulling a roller over so he could take a look under her. "About what?" He asked gruffly.

"About us! About why you get so angry whenever someone mentions me and Sam!"

"Maybe its because Im tired of people not thinking I'm good enough for you!" There was a slam. "I know its true but it doesn't have to be shoved in my face every god damn time!"

"You are good enough for me!" Castiel snapped back. "I don't care what other people think!"

"Thats just it! I don't want to be good enough! I want to be . . ."

"You want to be what?"

"I want to be your perfect match." Dean mumbled.

Castiel blushed. "You are so dumb sometimes. Can't you tell that you already are?"

Dean huffed. "No."

"Well you are! You're loving and protective, you always stick by me, and you'd never let people talk bad about me. You're my perfect match."

Dean blushed as he rolled out from under the car. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Castiel smiled lovingly at him.

Dean pulled the angel onto his lap. "I love you." He hummed as he kissed him sweetly.

"I love you too." Castiel mumbled.


End file.
